


It’s all going to hell

by laurengerm



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom, chloe decker - Fandom, deckerstar - Fandom, lucifer season 5 - Fandom
Genre: #angst, #deckerstar fluffiness, #deckerstar reunited, #deckerstarangst, #lucifer #deckerstar #chloe #luciferandchloe #season4 #season5, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurengerm/pseuds/laurengerm
Summary: A 3 part (plus a bonus) one shot about Lucifer leaving Chloe to go back to hell (4x10).Part 1: how Chloe deals with him leaving and how does she tell the others (who know the truth).Part 2: What happens with Lucifer in hell.Part 3: They will be reunited.Bonus: Maze Maze Maze Maze Maze
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Please, don’t leave

Chloe closed her eyes to absorb what was happening. One of her biggest fears was coming to life, she was gonna lose him, he'd be away God knows for how long (pun intended). She really opened her heart to him, told everything she was holding for all those years working beside him. 

The first time Chloe wanted Lucifer to be his selfish self, he was being the selfless person she could think of... He was giving up everything he had, including his freedom - his home - he was willing to comeback to the place he hated the most, even after his brother and father tried to send him there for years. All because he wanted to protect her and she will have to live every single day with that thought. That thought will be her new partner now that Lucifer is gone. 

She felt the cold wind hit her face and send her tears away. Lucifer flapped his wings leaving Chloe alone in his own house. It took her a few minutes to open her eyes because she knew the moment she would, reality would hit her hard and she didn't want to deal with that, not right away.  
When she finally had the courage to open her eyes and find herself without him, she left a sob scape her. He was really gone. She wasn't going to see him everyday. 

She already missed his inappropriate jokes, even though it always annoyed her. She misses his smile and his accent. She misses his hands that she always imagined touching her body. She misses his smell and his lips. Oh, how much she regrets not kissing him a few more times. How much she regrets leaving him for a month because she didn't know how she felt. Idiot. Of course she knew. Finding out he was the devil never changed how she felt about him. Sure, it made her question so many things and she was right to do so but why take so much time when deep down she knew she'd go back to him. 

She looked around and it felt so empty. She felt so empty. She knew it was up to her to tell the others that he's gone but she didn't have the energy. She went to his closet and touched his shirts with her fingertips until she saw her favorite shirt. The shirt she wore on her birthday. It was exactly the same as his other white shirts but she knew it was the one. Chloe put it on and laid on his bed hugging his pillow. She let a few tears drop while she smelled the pillow looking for any trace of him and then fell asleep. 

xxx

Chloe opened her swollen eyes as the sun touched her face. It was when she realized it was all real. It wasn't a nightmare. She was in his house, in his bed, wearing his shirt but he wasn't there. All she wanted was for him to be there but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She grabbed her phone to send a text to Maze, Linda e Amenadiel: "Meet me at the penthouse asap". She had to tell them and then invent a story to Trixie, Ella and Dan since she couldn't tell them the truth. 

Thirty minutes later they were there.  
Their eyes searched for Lucifer but they kept silent about it.  
\- Chloe? What's going on? - asked Linda.  
When Chloe kept silent, without being able to look at them, Linda added:  
\- Are you okay?

Nothing. She was holding herself, wishing it was Lucifer instead. Her face was wet from all the tears. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't face them. They were worried and even Maze could tell something was very wrong. The silence was crushing them but they gave her the time.

Chloe finally broke the silence. Her voice was trembling:  
— I- um Lucifer had to go back. He-he is gone... I-I... don't know if he is ever coming back.  
— Wha-what do you mean he went back? Are you saying Lucifer is in hell as we speak? - Amenadiel said as he stood up from the couch. 

Gosh, hearing the words were even more painful than thinking of it. She closed her eyes and the tears visited her face again so all she could do was nod. Amenadiel then asked why. She felt so guilty. She would have to tell them he's gone because of her. 

Maze had a blank face and her voice was about to break at any time:  
— He left... without me? H-how could he do that?!  
— He... um... he said they need a king otherwise we... I could never be safe... I-I'm so sorry you guys. I know this is all my fault - she paused to catch a breath.  
— I'm gonna fix this, okay? I-I promise. 

The three of them kept looking at her in silent. Maybe they needed time to understand what was happening. She couldn't tell if they were mad at her or just shocked.  
— Please... please, say something", she practically begged. 

Maze stood up and walked towards her. It was Maze, so Chloe had no idea what was about to happen. Maze put her hands on Chloe's arms and hesitated for a moment but hugged the detective. Chloe breathed in relief like she really needed that hug and then cried out. 

Amenadiel placed his hand on Linda's shoulder as a way to comfort her. She was holding Charlie who was sleeping peacefully. A few tears dropped her face. Then she realized:  
— He's not going to see Charlie growing up?! Charlie won't have his uncle?! - Linda let it out. 

Chloe and Maze faced her and if it was possible, Chloe's heart broke a little more.  
— I really don't know what to say... I- 

Chloe tried to pull some air and then sighed like her lungs were full of spines. She couldn't breathe so she broke into a crying. Linda was so used to see people crying but she never saw someone in so much pain. Everyone was trying to hold the tears because watching Chloe was too painful. 

Linda gave Charlie to Amenadiel and approached Chloe. She held her hands with a sad but reassuring smile:  
— It's not your fault. Lucifer changed so much since we met. And I'm so proud of him. Lucifer from four years ago would never even consider the idea of going back to hell but now he did and that's the only fault you should take. The fault that he wanted to be better for you... And he was. He is. There's nothing wrong in trying to protect the people we love. It may hurt but he did what he thought it was right. He did a honorable thing.

Chloe listened to every word Linda said and somehow made her feel better. Amenadiel got closer to them and Maze was already there so the three of them gave her the comfort she needed.  
— We are going to find a way to bring him back... even if I have to ask my dad personally. Luci earned his place here and here is his home... With you, Chloe. 

She smiled, giving him a few nods. Yes, he belonged with her and it was time to make a plan to bring the love of her life back together with his family. The family he conquered on earth.


	2. Hell of a story

Lucifer's hell started the moment he had to leave Chloe. She finally said the words. "I love you". He kept playing them in his head. He was so afraid he'd lose her for being who he is and when she finally opened up to him, he had to go. Many scenarios were playing in his head about him and Chloe: more kisses, holding hands, going on dates, talking, laughing, making love. Yes, they would make love because they are in love with each other. 

He let a sigh together with a smile leave his lips. He had never loved. He didn't even know what was the feeling until he met her. He always thought it was pointless for humans to be in a relationship. Why sleep with one person, when you could have countless partners?! He gets it now. He only wanted one partner. His partner. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

But there's one thing Lucifer taught his demons and well, humanity. Every action has a reaction. And in hell, consequences are punishments. Yes, Lucifer is the king of hell, but he was gone for years. And that was a consequence for him. His demons could use him as the biggest example of what hell was all about. And he was going to learn the most painful lesson.

Lucifer's demons were ready for his arrival, they could sense him, somehow. When Lucifer landed in hell, it all started. He was a little confused because all he wanted was to sit in his trone and let the time pass but it wasn't like that. Instead, he was in a familiar place. 

He could tell he had been there before but he couldn't remember when or why, that was when he saw Jimmy. He was pointing the gun at Chloe but Lucifer wasn't there beside her. It's like he was a ghost. So Jimmy shot Chloe once and then twice. All Lucifer could do was scream "Nooooo, detective". He wasn't there to scare Jimmy off, he wasn't there to save her. He got closer to her but he couldn't even touch her. 

She let his name escape from her like a whisper. Chloe couldn't see him, but it was like she was looking at him when life went out of her. Lucifer tried to reach out to her but couldn't, he was never so scared like in that moment. 

He buried his face in his hands but when he lifted his head and looked around, he realized he wasn't with Chloe anymore but he let scape a even more terrified "No" from him. It didn't take much for him to know where he was. "Malcolm", he mumbled. Lucifer searched for Chloe but couldn't find her, she was probably hiding. Again, he wasn't there for her. He ran looking for her, calling for her when he heard Trixie's sweet little voice:   
— No, mommy, please, wake up. 

Trixie was shaking Chloe's dead body. Lucifer felt his whole body go stiff, like he couldn't move. He tried, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.   
— I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Trixie, I should've been there for her.  
A few tears ran down his face while he watched that little child calling for her dead mommy. 

He closed his eyes and was again in another place. He didn't want to know where. He didn't want to deal with losing her again so he kept his head down until he heard a heart monitor. He looked in it's direction. It was a hospital. The heart monitor was beeping but it was about to stop but before she was gone, Chloe asked for him:  
— Where is Lucifer? - she barely had strength to speak but she used all she had and then closed her eyes. 

Lucifer watched the scene through the glass and saw Trixie hugging Dan. He was being forced to watch the woman he loves dying when he should've been there with her. It was like they were punishing him for leaving her. He started to punch the glass until it broke. Trixie and Dan weren't affected by it. 

— Please, stop - he asked but it was in vain.   
— Chloe - he heard a familiar voice.   
Lucifer quickly followed the sound to find Pierce and his guys pointing their guns at a her:  
— I'm sorry, Chloe, I love you but you weren't supposed to know who I really am and the things I've done. I can't let you leave.  
— Marcus, please, let's talk about this - Chloe begged with her hands up and a few tears from her scared eyes.   
— Don't you dare to touch a strand of her hair - Lucifer yelled.   
— It's me you want, I'm right here - he stood in front of her. 

— I'm sorry - said Pierce as they started shooting.   
All the bullets passed him and hit her. Chloe fell on the floor, drowning in her own blood.   
— Lucifer? Why did you leave me? - were her last words.   
She died alone. Lucifer put his hands on his temples. — I'm sorry, detective... Please, stop, it's enough, please.  
The devil was almost begging because he couldn't handle to see Chloe, his first love dying one more time. 

Suddenly he was back in his penthouse, at this point he didn't know if it was real. He really wanted to be but the chances were low.  
— Hi - Lucifer heard Chloe's voice.   
— Chloe? - he immediately searched for her, but saw himself sitting on his couch.   
— I arrested father Kinley so you don't have to worry about him coming after you anymore - she said with a soft low voice. 

He recognized the conversation. It was when he asked her if she could accept him. He watched himself and the detective talking until he made the question. He was expecting her to say "I don't know". He wasn't facing them so he was surprised when he heard her saying "No".   
Lucifer looked at her. Instead of crying and broken, Chloe had a blank face without any emotions. She said no. 

— Im sorry, Lucifer but I can't accept you. Truth is it disgusts me. I could never love the devil. I don't feel anything for you besides disgust. I don't want to ever see you again.  
And then he watched her leave without waiting for any answers from him.   
— Detective... Chloe - he called but obviously she couldn't hear.   
— IT'S ENOUGH - he yelled with all strength he had left. Then he broke it out:   
— I can't do this anymore, please... please, just stop - he finally begged.   
He fell on the floor, sobbing, fighting his tears.

— Leave the detective alone, I'll do anything.  
His face was showing everything he felt watching her dying several times and then watching her leave. His biggest fears were her not accepting him and her dying because of him. His eyes were deep and red. His clothes looked like he went to a war. His hands were bleeding from the glass. All he wanted was it to stop. 

He kept trying to think the good moments he had with her. Lucifer tried to tell himself she was alive and well and didn't really need him, though she would probably miss him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his elevator. 

— Please, no - he mumbled.   
He thought he would see Chloe again. He lost count on how many times he went through those four scenarios.   
— Go away, detective.   
— Lucifer? - he looked up and saw Maze.  
She ran in his direction and bent down to his level on the floor. 

— Are you okay? - she asked.   
— Are you real? - he replied with a broken voice.   
— Yeah, I'm real - she answered with a smile.   
— Listen, you need to go - she added handing him a piece of metal.   
— What is that?  
— It's what will take you back home.  
She smiled again, it was a sad but confident smile. He barely reacted to it, probably thinking it was a prank. 

— Now go.  
She helped him to get up and took him to the elevator but didn't enter with him. His eyes gazed at hers.   
— Maze?  
— Goodbye - she said with a few tears but that same smile.   
The elevator's door closed leaving her behind.


	3. You were my hell loop

Lucifer was in his elevator and had no idea where it would let him. Frankly, he still thought he was hallucinating the image of Maze and probably was still in hell and his demons were only taughting him. Million thoughts crossed his mind. Everything he went through while in hell, everything that happened before that. Chloe, Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, Ella, baby Charlie. He misses them like crazy. Who would've thought the devil would miss humans, angels and demons. Hell, he even misses the detective's offspring. Let's go far, he'd prefer to spend the day with Daniel than being there and that meant something. 

But what if Maze was real? is that mean she was left behind? He barely looked at her, talked with her. She was always with him while in hell so obviously her absence was felt by him for the many years he stayed there alone. His favorite demon. He laughed thinking about how much she grown... Well, he grown. He was a different man, a better man and it was all because of Chloe... but what if he is back to his old self? What if hell broke him in ways he can't repair? Maybe he can, but it took him years and he doesn't have the patience for that. All he wants it's Chloe. 

The elevator's door opened. He took a deep breath, getting ready to face whatever it was. For Lucifer's surprise he was at home. His penthouse. There you go, he was definitely still in hell. "Is this the part that Chloe comes to the door to tell me she doesn't have feelings for me?", he thought with himself but things seemed different. He looked around and saw a few empty bottles laying around. So far, so good. Some of his clothes were on the floor. 

He's not a messy guy but that could happen if he had too much to drink. He followed the clothes that led to his bedroom. Was this a dream? it can't be, it's impossible to dream in hell. So what was going on?   
And there she was... Sleeping on his bed, hugging his pillows, wearing his shirt. 

— Det... - he started to mumble but contained himself.   
— Chloe? - he asked with his mouth opened.   
She woke up and immediately turned around to search the voice that called her.   
— Lucifer? - she let escape. 

She got up and ran towards him, giving him the most tight, sentimental hug he's ever received. He was still so shocked that he could barely reciprocate the hug. 

— I can't believe you are really here - she stepped back to look at him and returned to his embrace.   
— This is real, isn't it? - he asked, still a little doubtful.   
— Yes, this is real - she replied, looking at him again.   
She had the biggest smile he's ever saw on her face, she also had a few tears streaming.   
— You're crying - he wiped her tears, a little confused about it.   
— These are happy tears. I missed you so much. I- I'm so sorry that you had to go, mainly because of me. I thought about it everyday. You shouldn't have, Lucifer. - her tone was more serious now and that smile wasn't there anymore. 

Lucifer frowned, still confused with everything that was happening. He opened his mouth but nothing came. She was staring at him, maybe wanting an explanation? maybe she wanted him to apologize? He did leave her but he did that to protect her, did she forget about it? the questions were popping up in his head while he blankly looked at her. Chloe noticed. She didn't want to sound ungrateful but she was hurt and she wanted him to know. 

— Lucifer, are you okay? - he didn't answer. 

She stepped back and the air got a little heavy. Lucifer was staring the floor with his head down and Chloe didn't know what else to say, although she had plenty of things in mind. The silence was killing both of them and usually they were comfortable around each other. Did something change between them? 

— Lucifer... - Chloe tried again.   
Lucifer finally looked at her, he had angry features and his eyes were darker than usual.   
— Are you mad at me? - he asked her with a low voice.   
She thought before answering.   
— Lucifer, I'm not mad... I just wish you hadn't left - Chloe was still staring at him. Lucifer met her gaze.   
— How can you be so selfish? I did this for you. FOR YOU - he raised his voice.   
Chloe was so surprised, he never talked with her like that before.   
— Lucifer, are you okay? This isn't you.  
— But maybe it's who I am all along. You don't accept me anyway, so why bother?

He shot it out. Chloe looked down. She felt so guilty for not accepting him before, but to throw at her face like that.   
— Lucifer... - she started, maybe putting her thoughts in order.   
— I'm sorry how I acted before but it is so unfair of you to say that to me right now  
He only shook his head, like he was proud of saying.   
— I accept who you are because I l... - she hesitated. 

She already told him she loves him, but it was in a moment of despair and she didn't want to say again, not because she had to. Lucifer didn't have the smug look on his face anymore, he was all serious, maybe a little ashamed of himself. 

— Look, I just wanted us to discuss about you going back there like a cou- (...) partners but you didn't consider what I had to say... You didn't consider my feelings.  
Chloe let it out while her hand was on her heart.   
— Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't have the time to consider what you said when literally hell was coming to earth. You see, Chloe, I did what I thought it was best for everyone... and... I thought you'd be just fine without me.

Chloe could see the pain in Lucifer's eyes. But the moment he said that, he remembered all that happened down there and how guilty he felt for not being there for her. It made him realize how wrong those words were.

— I think it's better if I go.  
Chloe had now tears in her eyes and it wasn't of joy. Lucifer looked at her trying to find something to say but his mouth couldn't keep up with his mind.   
— I'm sorry for the mess here, I was going to clean it up... Also, I'm sorry for barging in... I just missed you and it always made me feel better to come here. - She said and then she gave him her back, ready to leave. 

Lucifer's heart just broke a little. Why was he being such a fool? Why was he wasting time instead of just being with her? It was what he wanted the most. He supposed to make her feel better, he supposed to hug her, kiss her and be there for her like he couldn't while in hell. Foolish devil. 

— You know... - he started, making her turn to face him again.   
— You were my hell loop - he gave her a painful but honest smile.   
She looked at him, half surprised, half confused.   
— The way I was tortured over and over was seeing you dying.  
One single tear ran down his face. Chloe's mouth popped open.   
— I had to watch you dying because I wasn't there for you the way I supposed to... That made me feel so guilty for leaving you. I-I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry for leaving and for acting like an idiot. All I could think about was you. You were the only reason I didn't give up, because I wanted to see you again and I don't wanna ruin this now. I did this for you because you are all I care about and because... I-I love you, Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened while tears streamed down her face. He kept staring at her, almost without blinking. He had the same expression of when their roles were reversed. He was smiling but also showing pain. It was so hard for him to tell her all of that but he didn't think he'd ever have the chance to do so he clung to the moment. 

After staring each other for quite some time, they both ran towards one another. It wasn't for a hug this time. Their lips glued together like it always supposed to be like that and they held each other in a deep, passionated kiss. Lucifer had his hands on Chloe's waist and Chloe had her hand on his heart. The heart that she damn well knew it belonged to her. 

He pushed her against the wall and their eyes met while they searched for air. There was so much hungriness for each other in their eyes that it was almost impossible to stop but they needed to taste one another again, too much time has passed and both of them wanted to stop imagining how would it be and just live it. Chloe started to take Lucifer's shirt and he pulled her close to him like their bodies were one. They went for another passionated kiss, just tasting each other. 

Chloe left a moaning escape her which made Lucifer aroused. He gazed at her:   
— Are you sure, detective?  
gasping, she said:   
— I've never been so sure in my entire life  
She grinned at him while leading him to the bed. 

They were about to go to the next level in their relationship where both of them would experience new things physically and emotionally and they couldn't be more ready to go through it all together.


End file.
